IceSkating
by Rainbow-Writer 8
Summary: Fang and Vanille are back, Noel has returned to the future with Mog, Serah, Snow and Lightning have returned and the world is no longer chaos. The group decide to have a day out but it doesn't suit everyone. Hope/Vanille, Serah/Snow slight Fang/Light near the end. AU. Tie into secret.


_Lightning is the way she looks in 13 not 13-2; same for Snow_

Summary- Fang and Vanille are back, Noel has returned to the future with Mog, Serah, Snow and Lightning have returned and the world is no longer chaos. The group decide to have a day out but it doesn't suit everyone. Hope/Vanille Serah/Snow slight Fang/Light near the end. AU.

* * *

Vanille shivered as she entered the activity centre. She shouldn't have worn her normal outfit when going ice-skating with her friends. They had been planning this for ages but sadly they didn't know what they were going to do...that was until Serah brought up the idea of ice-skating. The boys weren't sure they liked the idea but Serah convinced Snow and he convinced the others.

Vanille rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up; it wasn't working so she turned to face the others. Lightning, Serah and Fang were also shaking because of the temperature. Snow chuckled as he took of his light brown coat and handed it to Serah; she instantly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks Snow," she mumbled as the heat from the coat entered her body. She smiled before she moved into Snow's arms.

Fang growled under her breath, "Hey we're cold too," she complained.

"Yeah!" Lightning and Vanille agreed. The Sazh shook his head to say that his jacket was his to keep.

Vanille huffed just when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She smiled at the newly found heat that came from the jacket; she held it closer to her freezing body.

"Warm now?" A male voice asked from directly behind her. She nodded as he walked beside her. Vanille smiled at the 24 year old Hope who had his eyes facing towards a tall man who was coming over towards the group.

"Hello," the man greeted Hope and Vanille before greeting the others in the group. The group looked at the man cautiously as he made his way back to the front. The man chuckled slightly, "Don't worry I will do no harm."

The man's grey eyes latched onto Lightning who looked at him suspiciously. He laughed nervously; running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Are you Lightning Farron? My brother Falcon says he works with you," he said slowly. Lightning nodded in reply. He smiled at the eldest sister, "My brother talks about you a lot."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "That's nice."

"Yeah," he began, "Anyway my name is Dash and I help newcomers around the building."

Hope crossed his arms over his chest. Dash looked at him; his smile never disappearing before his eyes went wide that is.

"And you are Hope Estheim…right?"

Hope was getting really annoyed with all these introductions but it wasn't in his nature to be mean and tell the man to get on with it, no. Hope decided to be nice towards Dash because he was only happy to be meeting him and Lightning.

"Yes," Hope smiled back.

Dash realized that he was blabbering on to much and decided to get to the point.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," he nodded towards Hope who nodded in reply. Dash cleared his throat, "Well what are you guys here for?"

"Ice skating," Serah cheered as Snow held her hand. Dash nodded before holding out his arms towards the ice-skating rink.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Serah was first to go onto the ice with ease as she twirled in the middle of the ice rink. Dash let them use a private ice-rink for half the price so at the moment Serah was the only one on the ice.

She spun round; her skates skidding along the ice. She stopped spinning and faced the others who stood off the ice; trying to balance with their skates on.

Serah put her hands on her hips, "Hey c'mon guys. Don't leave me out here on my own," she whined with a hint of anger in her voice.

Lightning rolled her eyes as she made her way onto the ice with caution. She was a bit shaky but at least she could skate across to Serah. Serah clapped as her sister reached her. Lightning gave Serah one of her rare smiles before it disappeared and she turned to face the others.

Snow and Sazh were next to go on the ice. Sazh was alright but he did almost lose his footing a few times but Snow…

"Whoa! Whoa," Snow yelled as he lost his footing and slipped. Serah skated over to her fiancé before helping him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked; holding back a laugh but Snow could see right through her concern.

He held onto Serah for support before he turned round to see the others laughing. Hope had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Snow; his shoulders moved up and down with a silent laugh. Vanille had covered her mouth with the palm of her hand and Fang had a huge grin on her face.

Snow through an invisible item towards the trio but he couldn't even hold back his laugh. He turned round to see a small smirk on Lightning's face. He looked over to the oldest of everyone and saw Sazh chuckling. Snow raised an eyebrow before a loud bang rang throughout the ice-rink. Everyone flinched from the sound and turned their heads towards the source of the noise. They all saw Sazh with his legs out in front of him and his butt freezing on the ice. This time it was Snow's turn to laugh.

"Sazh…are you okay?" Vanille screeched. Hope chuckled as he stepped onto the ice and skated over towards the older man and helped him up. Sazh thanked him and skated over to the barrier to hold on.

Snow let out a long whistle, "Hope, didn't know you skated."

Hope looked at him confused before skating towards the side again, "I don't skate."

"Huh?" Serah tilted her head to the side, "It took me months to learn how to skate and twirl."

Hope chuckled, "I don't twirl Serah. This is my first time on the ice."

Fang and Vanille were the last ones to go on the ice but they didn't really want to skate. This was all new to them and they weren't really sure they wanted to try. Vanille was even having trouble standing on the skates without even touching the ice.

"Fang, Vanille do you want some help?" Serah asked as she skated over towards them. Fang breathed out a sigh and nodded unlike Vanille who just stayed silent. Serah took the tanned woman's hand and began to skate on the ice with Fang behind her.

"Serah, will I fall?" Fang asked wearily, Serah shook her head in response.

"Serah!" Fang yelled as Serah began to skate faster.

Serah looked behind her and saw Fang's worried face and gripped her hand tighter as she slowed down. Both skates scraped along the ice before coming to a stop. Fang held onto Serah's hand tighter to make sure she didn't fall.

Vanille gently touched the ice with the tip of her skate before quickly withdrawing. As she looked down at the ice a million thoughts ran through her head.

_Would she fall?_

_Would the ice crack?_

_She had never skated before._

_Help!_

While Vanille was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the person who stood in front of her with a worried look.

"Vanille?"

Vanille's head shot up and her eyes looked into sparkling turquoise ones. Vanille swore one second they were blue and next were bright green. "W-What?" she asked innocently.

"Are you scared?" Hope asked her as he smiled one of his brilliant smiles at her. Vanille scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

She uncrossed her arms and held a hand to her heart, "Me scared? Never!"

Hope raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Vanille nodded proudly in reply. Hope chuckled slightly before taking both her hands, "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Hope began to skate backwards; towards the centre of the ice-rink. Vanille squealed as she tightened her grip on Hope's hands. Hope continued to skate when Vanille began to lose her footing.

"Hope!" she cried as she lost her footing and waited to collide with the solid ice but it never came.

"Huh?" Vanille opened her eyes that she had closed in fear and felt her hands being griped harder…if that was even possible.

She heard Hope laugh as she got pulled up by the scientist, "Vanille…I won't let you fall," he whispered.

Vanille shakily stood up with the support of her…her. Vanille thought for a moment what Hope was to her. Friend? Best friend? Brother? Boyfriend? Vanille felt herself blush at the last option.

"Vanille?" Hope looked at the pulsian girl with concern at her face colour. Vanille looked away from the young adult but continued to hold his hands so she wouldn't fall and embarrass herself.

"Snow look out!" the pair heard Serah screech.

Their heads turned round in time to see Snow collide with Lightning. Vanille gasped while Hope skated over towards the fallen siblings.

"Hope!" Vanille yelled as one of Hope's hands were still attached to hers. The girl tried to keep up with her companion but was failing miserably.

Serah helped Snow up while Hope seen to Lightning. Once they were both up Lightning pointed an accusing finger at Snow.

"You," she growled as she skated towards him. Her fists were clenched shut as one was raised towards the blonde's face. Snow protectively covered his face with his arms. Serah skated in front of her fiancé; arms spread wide to protect him. Fang let out a yell of disagreement as she was left on her own.

Vanille wobbled as nerves began to fill her. They built up even more when she felt Hope's hand leave hers; her eyes went wide.

"H-Hope," the young girl whimpered as she slipped everywhere but luckily was close enough to hold onto the barrier.

"Two minutes," Hope replied to the girl as he skated towards the older Farron sister and held her arms behind her back. Lightning attempted to free her arms but then realised Hope was only doing the right thing holding her back.

Serah lowered her arms as she looked at her sister, "Claire have you calmed down?"

Lightning groaned at being called by her real name but nodded all the same. Hope released her arms and slowly skated backwards; away from the slightly angered woman.

"Hope… help," Vanille's accent pierced the air. Hope instantly turned to face the girl. Vanille's legs were shaking as she held onto the barrier; trying to protect herself from falling.

Hope held back a laugh at the sight of the whimpering girl but he also felt a wave of sympathy wash over him which forced his legs to move towards Vanille.

Vanille breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw the young director skate her way. Hope looked at her with concern written all over his face, "Vanille, do you want off the ice."

"No!" she replied a bit too quickly. Everyone turned to face her to see what the commotion was about but then turned away when they remembered Vanille couldn't skate. Vanille felt her face heating up for the second time that day and put her hands to her red face; feeling the heat from her face run through her body. She breathed out feeling relaxed…well that was until she felt herself wobble. She wasn't holding onto the barrier but she was still standing. She guessed Hope was holding onto her but when she looked at Hope his hands were at his sides and a smile on his face.

"Hope," she panicked, "Why am I not falling?"

Hope glanced at the others who were watching. It was at that moment Vanille realised she was skating. Hope looked back at Vanille while skating backwards to keep an eye on the Oerbian girl. Vanille clapped with joy as she continued to skate but every minute or so she speeded up.

Hope nervously chuckled, "Vanille don't go to fast," he warned, "You're new to this."

Vanille shook her red coloured head, "No it's okay…I can skate."

Hope still looked unconvinced, "Vanille, I don't know about that."

Vanille smiled devilishly at his non-implied challenge and began to skate a bit faster. Hope's eyes went wide as he sped up his pace as well, next thing you know it's a race but with Hope still skating in front of the girl.

Serah smiled at their 'game' and faced Fang who held onto Lightning for support. The eldest sister rolled her eyes and stood completely still as the huntress' grip tightened; not wanting to fall.

"Fang," Lightning sighed as she tried to shrug the black haired woman off her but Fang, being the strongest, didn't budge. "Fang," she tried again.

Fang shook her head, "I'm not budging until little missy over there," referring to Serah, "Teaches me how to skate."

Lightning looked at her sister in an almost pleading fashion to get the pulsian woman off of her. Serah stifled a laugh as she 'wrenched' Fang off of her sister.

"Vanille," Sazh's voice rung throughout the rink, "I think you're going a bit too fast for Hope."

The three girls and Snow turned to watch the 'competition' and it was true; Vanille was skating a bit too fast for Hope's comfort.

"Vanille, I think Sazh is right," Serah shouted over to her friend but it was too late. Vanille let out a squeal as she fell forward and onto Hope. The two fell backwards but luckily for Vanille she wasn't hurt but Hope…

Vanille put a hand over her mouth as she saw Hope rub the back of his head, "Hope I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hope shook his head, "Its fine. Vanille I've took worse beatings off behemoths and even then I was fine."

Vanille still looked at the man with a guilty expression on her face before she heard Snow whistle and quickly after a slap on his head by Serah. That's when she realised she was hovered over Hope. She had her hands and each side of his head and her knees were lined up with his hips. She looked at his face and saw that a light pink colour had brushed over his face.

"Ummm…" Vanille looked away before hastily standing up before helping Hope up. The two avoided eye contact before Fang began to feel bad for her little 'sister'.

"Why don't we go home?" she suggested as she made her way off the ice. Serah shook her pink coloured head.

"Fang we've only been here a while," she put her hands on her hips, "Why do we need to go?"

Fang looked over at Vanille who was now facing Hope and apologizing over and over for injuring his head.

"Vanille?"

The girl stopped talking to Hope to turn and face Fang, "What?"

"Do you want to leave?" the older oerbian asked. Vanille looked at Hope before smiling at him. Hope shrugged in reply at her mental question.

Vanille held onto Hope as she spun round to face Fang again, "Can we stay a _teensy_ bit longer."

Serah cheered but Snow on the other hand groaned which resulted in another slap in the head by Serah. "Oww," Snow rubbed the back of his head, "Serah do you have to be so violent?"

Serah smiled as her fiancé glared softly at her. She pulled Snow into a loving embrace; Snow jumped at the sudden contact which resulted in a close fall on his butt. (How many times has that happened?)

"They're sisters all right," Fang yelled over from the side. Lightning looked over at Fang and gave her a death glare; Fang smirked, "Sunshine, don't be getting mad now."

Lightning mumbled something under her breath that only Serah heard. Serah skated in front of her sister before giving her a stern glare, "Claire Farron! Don't _ever_ use that language again." Lightning was surprised by Serah's outburst but agreed all the same.

Fang found the argument amusing and held onto the barrier while she skated on the ice, "Light, didn't know your sister was your boss."

Lightning clenched her fist together to stop herself from attacking Fang but she found that, now, even if she tried she couldn't hit Fang. Fang had turned into her best friend…even if she did get on her nerves.

"Hey guys," Sazh spoke up. Everyone turned to face the older man so he continued, "Can we please just have fun now?"

Everyone nodded and began to skate again as the music played throughout the rink.

* * *

After what was like 50 more slips and falls the group decided to all it a day and return home.

As they were walking back they realised that the sun that was shining before they went in had now been replaced by the white crystal moon. Vanille had took Hope's Academy jacket again and Snow had _allowed_ Serah to take his.

Once again Fang and Lightning were the ones without jackets. Sazh reluctantly agreed to give them his but they would have to share.

"Are you sure there's not another jacket," Lightning asked hopefully but everybody shook their heads. Fang pulled Lightning closer who let out a surprised gasp.

"Calm down, Sunshine. I don't bite," Fang chuckled, Lightning quietly groaned at the awkward position.

Snow, Hope and Sazh walked behind the girls as the night-time wind blew through their clothing. So while the girls were warm wearing _their_ jackets the boys were left in the cold.

"I don't know why we need to be cold while they're nice and warm," Snow complained as he rubbed his arms like the other boys were doing.

Sazh sighed, "Well at least you gave them to _your girls_."

Vanille's ears perked up at Sazh's comment and Hope blushed a deep shade of pink. Snow chuckled before patting Hope's back.

"Hope, didn't know you had yourself a girl."

"W-What?" the scientist stuttered as he looked away from the older man and towards Vanille who was also blushing at the comment.

Fang turned to face the others before rolling her eyes, "C'mon, Hope don't lie. I remember you saying you loved Vanille's smile."

Hope and Vanille froze; nobody was supposed to hear their conversation. Hope rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh huh…"

Serah then continued, "Yeah and you told me and Noel that you did all your research to bring back Vanille."

Hope looked to the ground as he scuffed his feet along the gravel path, "Yeah well…"

Vanille looked at the man with tears in her eyes. He did all of his research to bring _her_ back. She slowly walked up to Hope whose eyes were still locked to the ground; his eyes rose when she stood in front of him. The two locked eyes and the whole world around them seemed to disappear.

"Vanille," her name escaped his lips slowly before she pulled his head down and their lips connected. Hope's eyes widened before they closed and his hands went to hold hers that were now between both ex-l'cie

"Way to go Hope," Snow's voice broke the two apart. They blushed furiously, their second kiss; the first one being on pulse. Of course none of the others knew about that. Well, except Fang.

"Bout time," Fang said as Lightning smiled before a cold gust of wind hit the group and they all thought the same thing.

It was time to go home.

* * *

May not be my best story but thanks for reading

_Review?_


End file.
